It only gets worse before it gets better
by RosalieCullen84
Summary: BellaxJacob. Bella and Jacob are together, have know each other since they were 6. Charlie and Renee are still married. Full summary inside. All-Humans. Don't read if you like Edward
1. Chapter 1

**It only gets worse before it gets better**

I would like to say that this is my second fanfic, my other one I stopped working on it because I really didn't like it, and I was on writers block but I will promise I'll continue this story till the end. This story is about Jacob and Bella. Summary: Charlie and Renee are still married; they live in Forks, Washington. Jacob and Bella have known each other since they were 5. But what happens when a special person comes to town? P.S don't read this if you like Edward. Will Bella chose the guy that's she's been in love with since she was 5, or the stranger Doctor Edward Cullen? Bella is 18, and so is Jacob, Edward is 22. All-Humans.

Bella's P.O.V (Bella's point of view)

I wish everything was back to normal, but of course it's even worse than before. I wish I could take everything away that's happened. I'll explain this whole mess soon. But I'll tell you about myself, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella, or Bells. I have awesome friends; I'll explain that later too. My parents, Renee and Charlie are still married, 20 years is a long time, and I'm surprised that they are still together. But then my mom got sick; she has breast cancer. When I found out I cried for a good couple of hours. Anyways, I really can't get into that just yet. I'll tell you about my best friends. Their names are, Alice Brandon, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett McCarty. Alice is the pixie you never had but always wanted. She just a bundle of joy, but if you get on her bad side, then it's really not good. Rosalie is Jasper's twin, so they both have blond hair, blue eyed, tall; expect the meanness only Rose has it. When I say mean, she can be a real bitch but only if you piss her off, as long as you are nice to her then you have nothing to worry about. Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend, and is the same as Jasper but he has brown hair, and has blue eyes. Oh and I go to Forks High School, with all of my friends and Jacob.

4 years earlier

Bella's P.O.V

I absolutely love my life. I have an amazing family, amazing friends, and the best boyfriend in the world. Anyways, right now I'm sitting in English class, not listening to the teacher, and with my boyfriend, Jacob. Jacob's hand is resting on thigh, and rubbing circles, that feel so good. That's one thing that's distracting me from paying attention but the main thing is that tonight is the night. Jacob and I are doing it. We've been dating for…hmm…maybe…since grade 6. We're now both in grade 12, and we started talking about this last year. We were going to do it, but then my mom fell sick with breast cancer. I was and still am devastated, she's better but still struggling. She's been fighting it since I was in grade 10. Anyways, after Mr. Berty stopped talking, he handed out a worksheet we had to do before the end of the class. Or we couldn't go to lunch until we were done. But my friends, my boyfriend and I are really good in basically all subjects so we had no problems. The worksheet was on Memoirs, we had to read a story and find all of the similes, metaphor, and personification. It was so easy I was finished in 5 minutes, same with my friends, my boyfriend and I. When there was like 20 minutes left, I got up to show Mr. Berty that I was done, but my clumsiness didn't let me get that far. I stepped on my shoelace and face planted the ground. I screamed in agony, clutching my bloody nose, oh and did I tell you I hate blood? Well I do, there was so much blood, and I fainted. All I saw was blackness and I was falling into more blackness.

Chapter 2

I woke up to someone humming a tune; I recognized it and said  
"Roxanne by Police? Not a bad choice, but isn't an oldie?" in a raspy voice.  
"Yes and why do you have a problem with it? Police was amazing."  
"Hey, I was just saying, anyways can you give me some water or something?"  
"Sure" I watched him walk over to the fridge and got me water and walked back to me with a slight smile on his face.  
"What's the smile for?" _Well isn't he a creep. _  
" Oh, I'm sorry I was just looking at how a beautiful girl like you can trip on nothing and mark up that pretty little face of yours."  
" Ummm, well sorry that I'm a klutz and you're a creep. Anyways, who are you and why are you in the nurses' office?"  
"Well if you must know, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm actually the new nurse/doctor."  
I laughed and said  
"You're a doctor? How's that possible you're like 18 aren't you?"  
Then he laughed and said  
"Umm, well I'm actually 24 and I'm the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen." He looked at me, like I should have known who these people were, but I looked at him and said  
"I have no idea of who you are, and I have no idea who those people are." He looked at me like I was crazy and didn't know anyone. Well I do because I am the Chief's Daughter, and he gossip to me about everything, but he never mentioned about Carlisle and Esme. Anyways Edward says  
"Wow, I never known someone like you doesn't know about this town."  
"Hey! I do so! I'm the Chief's Daughter and he tells me everything and anything so fuck you!" My mouth drops up in a O and I gasp and automatically say  
"Ohmygawd! I'm so sorry! You just got me so mad, and I've never swore in my life. I'm so sorry!" He came to me and put his hand over my mouth and said  
" It's ok, don't worry about it, now how about I give you some pills for your headaches, because you will get them." He uncovered my mouth from his hand and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some Advil and gave them to me. I jumped off the bed, me being stupid I really shouldn't have gotten up that fast. Before I knew it, the ground came up to me, but the ground never me. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring down at me, he had his arms wrapped around my waist, then that moment was over, he straightened up and gave me the Advil. He said  
"Don't tell anyone I gave you this because I can get fired."  
" Ok no problem, goodbye Edward."  
"Goodbye Bella." I walked to the door and opened it, and went searching for Jake. The bell was going to ring in 2 minutes, so I made my way to the Caf, and waited for the bell to ring. (2 minutes later) Jake walks into the caf, and spots me and runs for me, I run to him and crashed into each other in the middle. His arms wrap around my waist and my arms go around his neck.  
"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Jake asked.  
"I'm so much better, now that I'm with you." I snuggled into him and breathe him in, he smelt like a woodsy smell and a hint of cinnamon. I pulled out of his embrace, and laced my fingers with his, and walked to our table. At our table, are my best friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

I moved to sit with Alice, Emmett was sitting beside Rosalie, Alice was sitting beside Rosalie, Jasper was sitting beside Alice, then I sat on Alice's other side and Jacob sat beside me.  
"Hey Bella, did you hear about Edward Cullen, the new doctor?" Alice asked.  
"Yeah, he's the one I woke up to, we had an interesting conversation." I said.  
"What do you mean, Bells?" Jacob asked.  
"Well when I woke up, he was humming Roxanne by Police, then we had a conversation, it really isn't anything important."  
"How old is he?" Rosalie and Jacob asked.  
"Um…24." I said.  
"Good that means he can't ask you out or anything." Jacob said.  
"Ew, Jacob why would you even think of that? I hate him already."  
"Sorry Bells, I just don't want anyone asking you out, or hitting on you."  
"Jake, you have nothing to worry about, you know that tonight is our night, and I love you, ever since I was 5."  
"Good, because no one is taking you away from me." Then Jacob leaned in and kissed me, I deepened the kiss. Everyone was saying "Ew, just a room" "Aww it's that cute" but there was more "Ew, just a room". We broke apart and just stared at each other. I broke our eye contact and turned to my food. Jacob's hand went to my thigh and rubbed circles. I was eating my sandwich, when the whole cafeteria stopped everything that they were doing. I looked up from my table to see Edward Cullen walk into the Caf and walked right up to me.  
"Hi, I just wanted to know if you are ok, or if you need more Advil." Edward said.  
"Hi, well I'm better, and no I'm good with the Advil. Thanks for worrying about me but I'm fine."  
"Ok that's good, well I'll see you around bye."  
"Bye." Edward walked away from my table when he walked out of the Caf, Jacob called me out.  
" What the hell was that?"  
"Jake relax, he just wanted to know if I'm ok."  
"Oh so what was with the whole "I'll see you around" part?"  
'Jake! Seriously, there is nothing going on with Edward and I. He is just the doctor at the school, plus he's 24! Why would you think I would go behind your back and date him or flirt with him? I told you that I already hate him."  
"Ok ok, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted. It's just that I want you and I don't want to share. I might be greed here, but I want you and only you. I love you, and when a guy like him comes around, I don't want him to "sweep you on the ground" I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."  
"Oh Jake, its ok just try to believe in us, and that no one is ever going to break us apart."  
Jacob leaned into to me and kissed me, and wrapped his arms around my waist and put me in his lap. I relaxed into to him and smiled at my friends.  
"You have to stop argue guys, because everyone in this school knows that you two belong together and no one is ever going to break that up." Alice said.  
"Aww thanks Alice." I said and smiled at Alice and pulled her into to me and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and when we pulled away from each other she smiled at me and I smiled back. Then I turned back to my food and ate my sandwich then after I was done I turned and gave Jake a longing kiss. After I pulled away and told him that I needed to go to my locker. He asked if he can come, I said no, and that I will be fine. I got off of Jacob's lap and said goodbye to my friends. We had 10 minutes before classes started. So I walked outside of the caf, I was like 5 feet away from my locker, when Edward came out of nowhere. I walked to my locker, and Edward came up from behind me and said  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm good, umm why are you here?"  
"I just wanted to know if you are ok."  
"Ok well I am now I have to get my books and get to class." When I said that the bell rang, we had 10 minutes to get to class.  
"Ok well, I'll see you around hopefully?"  
"Umm, well if you are the only nurse/doctor here then you will be seeing me a lot. I hurt myself a lot especially when I'm in gym. Now I really have to go goodbye Edward."  
"Ok goodbye Bella." He leaned down into to me and kissed me. I pulled away so fast that I almost lost my balance when I found my balance again, I pulled my hand back and slapped him across the face and yelled  
"What the hell! You know that I have a boyfriend! Don't you ever touch me again! I will go to the office and personally ask for a new nurse. YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER JACKASS!" I opened up my locker, got my books and ran to the girls' bathroom, never looking back. I slammed down my books and backpack and slide down the wall and started crying. I mean how dare he kiss me! I mean he knows I have a prefect and loving boyfriend. I whipped out my cell phone and texted Alice and Rosalie to come to the 1st floor bathroom. I know that we have all classes downstairs today. The door startled me when it opened. Alice sat down beside me on the right and Rose sat down beside me on the left.  
"Hey hun, are you ok?" Alice asked.  
I shook my head.  
"Are you going to tell us what's wrong?"  
I nodded; I take a deep breath in and said  
"Edwardkissedme!"  
"Huh?" Alice and Rose both asked.  
I took another deep breath in and more slowly this time said  
"Edward kissed me." I looked up to see Rose get up and go for the door.  
"Where are you going Rose?" I asked.  
"Too go beat up Edward."  
"No don't I will take care of this, it's my problem."  
"But Bella! He kissed you!"  
"Rose I told you don't worry about it, I will handle it."  
"Are you going to tell Jacob?"  
"Yes I will." I told the girls that I had to go and talk to Edward. They asked if they could come, I told them no and that I had to handle this myself. I got up and left. I walked around the halls and up to the nurses room and I took a deep breath and walked in.

So? What do you think? What will happen with Edward and Bella? What will Jacob do when he finds out what happened? REVIEW PLEASE ! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked in and Edward looked up from the chair he was in and said  
"Why are you in here? Did you get hurt?"  
"No Edward I didn't, I just wanted to talk to you about earlier."  
"Ok I'm listening." I took a deep breath and said  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
"Umm, well I guess it would be stupid if I said it was because your beautiful, but it is, and I don't know something just took over me."  
"Well Ed, I thought you knew I had a boyfriend, remember when you asked me at lunch if I was ok? Well the guy I was sitting beside was my boyfriend."  
"Well Bella, I didn't know that was your boyfriend, anyways don't worry I won't do anything like that again."  
"Ok whatever; I have to get to class goodbye Edward."  
"Goodbye Bella." I turned and walked out of the door and walked to my last period class which is Biology. I walk in the class and Jake is there and he gets up and comes to me.  
"Babe, are you alright?"  
"Um, yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
"Um, Alice and Rose told me about the Edward encounter."  
"WHAT? HOW DARE THEY! I can't believe them; I told them I would tell you myself. Wait why aren't you mad at me?"  
"Bells, it's ok and I'm not mad because he's the one that kissed you, you didn't kiss him, did you?"  
"Oh god no! You know I hate him, um uh I went to go talk to him last period."  
"YOU WHAT? Why did you talk to him? You should have asked me to come with you so he didn't try anything!"  
"I talked to him because I wanted to know why he kissed me, and he didn't try nor did anything! I didn't ask you to come with me because you would have made it a big deal, like right now! God damnit Jacob I don't want you to come over tonight, we will not be doing anything at all until you see that I can take care of myself! Don't touch me, and don't come near me until you can find it in your heart that I will not do anything with Ed, and that I can take care of myself! Goodbye Jacob!" I stomped to the other side of the class and sat down, got my iPhone from my pocket, turned on the music, put my ear buds in my ears, and pulled up my hood. Mr. Banner chose that moment to walk in and tell me to put down my hood. I shook my head, he came up to me and pulled it down, and took my ear buds out of my ears and put them in my lap and walked away. Mr. Banner walked to the front of the class and started saying that we were going to dissect frogs. I looked up to him and raised my hand  
"Yes Bella?"  
"Um, I can't dissect a frog, because I will faint at the sight of blood, so I can't do it could I can do an assignment instead?"  
"No, you will be dissecting a frog; I will not listen to your excuses."  
"But Mr. Banner-"  
"No Bella now if you don't mind can I get back to teaching or are you going to try tell me some more excuses?"  
"No Mr. Banner but I will say that I warned you." Mr. Banner huffed and walked to the front of the class, got the frogs and handed them out. When he put it on my desk he said  
"I would like you to go work with Jacob."  
"Umm Mr. Banner I really can't."  
"Hmm, why?"  
"Reasons."  
"Well if you can't tell me, then you can suck it up and go work with him." I huffed and walked to where Jake was sitting, and sat down. He looked at me, then said  
"Did you mean what you said to me?"  
"Yeah, now don't talk to me, just for the assignment then I don't want to talk to you for a bit."  
"But Bella—"  
"No excuses now let's get to work." Jacob sighed and got back to working. I stole a look at him, and sighed. I thought _should I really give him up just because of this? The inner voice inside of me (the evil side) said of course you should he doesn't trust you! But maybe I shouldn't overreact. YES YOU SHOULD! HE DOESN'T THINK YOU CAN HANDLE YOURSELF PLUS HE DIDN'T LIKE THAT YOU WENT TO GO TALK TO ED-  
_Jacob cleared his throat and said  
"Bella? You in there?"  
"Sorry, just uh thinking, what did you say?"  
"Um, I was just wondering did you want to dissect one of the frogs first? Or do you want me to go first?"  
"Um, could you? Because you know that I will faint at the sight of blood."  
"Um, sure."  
"Thanks." Jacob got out a frog out of our bucket and placed on the tray, and started dissecting; at that point I looked away. I went back to my inner fight with myself. Before I could even think Jacob shook me and told me to look at the frog. I regretted, because when I looked at it, all I saw was the heart, the lungs, the liver, and another things I didn't know what they were. Then, because of my problem with blood, I fainted.  
~~~20 minutes later~~~ 

I woke up in the nurses' room, with Edward sitting in a chair. He then looked at me and said  
"Oh, look who's up!"  
"Shut up, could you get me a glass of water."  
"Yeah sure, and really? We have got to stop meeting like this." Then he chuckled. I got pissed and said  
"Seriously? What the hell is your problem? Huh? You know that I have a boyfriend and you hitting on me like you don't care is really getting annoying! So just stop!" Edward came over to me and give me the glass of water, and said  
"Well shoot me, just because I have a beautiful girl in my office every day because of her clumsiness. I am sorry that I hit on you. I am sorry that I like you. I am sorry-"  
"What did you say?"  
"Um what part?"  
"Um the part where you said that you liked me?"  
"Oh, umm, I really didn't mean to say that get forget it."  
"I'm going to go because this is really freaking me out so goodbye Edward." Before he could reply I ran out the door and slammed it shut and slide down the door. Then I got up and went go to go to the person that could only help me with my problems. Only one person could. Ever.

So what do you guys think? I will post up chapter 4 if I get 10 reviews I hope I will! Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! 


End file.
